Finding Love Along the Tracks
by Riverkitty
Summary: A train ride to Jump City brings to stangers into something they will never forget. Truly I suck at summeries. RobStar oneshot. AU.


Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans or "Catalyst" by Laurie Halse Anderson.

AN- A little far fetched to think they would meet on a train, but recently I had to ride the subway to get to Washington DC. Subways are too gross to describe so I used just a simple train. Seriously though trains are not like this, well at least the one I rode on was not. I am not writing about an Amtrak train incase anyone is wondering. I really think the ending sucks. (I am really hard on myself) Anyone wondering about the book thing, makes no sense, just put a quote form a book I read in there. Had to make her be doing something.

_Italics_ – Thoughts (not many, but whatever)

Finding Love Along the Tracks

The ride from Gotham to Jump City passed through the first half an hour quickly, but through Richard Grayson's eyes he alone saw another uneventful trip home. The train clamored against the tracks as it began to pick up speed, he leaned back into his seat and sighed his visit with his old mentor Bruce Wayne had ended in a dismal path. Long lost memories seemed to surface as the scenery rushed past the tinted windows. As the passengers scampered across the aisles, they placed their remaining bags above their seats, creating a loud thud in the process. However, Richard never heard any of this. His mind had become engulfed in his thoughts, so much so that he did not notice the gorgeous girl that had passed through the doors leading to the adjoining car moments earlier.

Her silky red hair fell over her shoulder as her emerald eyes scanned the carrier for an empty seat, coming to land next to an unlikely character. Smiling she made her way through the cramped space, and came to stand next to the booth. Richard, who was off in his own little world, had not noticed the stunning female standing next to him. He turned to face her as she coughed awkwardly to awake him form this trance. "I am sorry to brother you," her voice was soft and gentle as she bright green eyes shown with innocence, "but may I sit here?"

"Oh… Of course," he responded while trying not to get lost in her beauty. He could not help but stare as cream color shirt hiked up on her sides while she stretched to place her bag above her; running her hands down her violet knee-length skirt to get the wrinkles out she silently took a seat next to him. Soon after she was situated, she extended her hand to introduce herself. "Hello, my name is Kori Anders," she greeted in a cheerful voice. "May I ask who you are?"

Returning the gesture he shook her firm grip. "Name's Richard Grayson," he replied flashing a small smile.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Grayson," she said while matching his smile with hers; however, her smile faded when he merely nodded in response. _This is going to be a long ride___she thought. Resting her head against the chair she breathed contently as the train continued down its course.

_Good Kate won't allow that. She draws a heart around the red number one… _Flip. Kori closed her book as she looked over to the man on her left. His dream like state had escalated since their first meeting, for his gaze never left the setting sun that began to diaper behind the light clouds that trickled the sky. A soft sigh escaped her lips, she wanted to help him, but it seemed he wanted to be alone. True she had just met him, but she seemed to feel a certain attachment to his dark ebony hair and the mystery behind those dark sunglasses. She grinned slightly as she looked over to his hunched figure, who noticed her presence and turned to face her. "Any reason why you are looking me?" he asked with a sly chuckle.

She raised a small eyebrow and responded, "Who said I was looking at you?"

"Well then what were you looking at?" he questioned.

"You," she answered with a clever smile planting onto her features. Richard laughed to himself as he looked to the girl, who began to read her book again. This pull he had to her was different, to say the least. It felt like he had known her all his life, that she knew everything about him, and did not care about his flaws. It was ridiculous, he knew that, but there was something special about her that he could not help but adore. The simple expressions she made while reading a part of her book made him smile, it was truly love at first sight, but he did not know it. Yet. "So, Why are you going to Jump City?" He asked trying to start up a conversation.

"What?" she questioned while looking up from her book, "Oh… I live there, just went to Gotham to visit an old friend. You?"

"Pretty much the same, except I went to Gotham to visit my mentor Bruce. Wasn't the best trip, actually I am kind of glad it is over."

"Oh," she said while looking down to the book sitting on her lap. "Truly it must have had some good aspects, sometimes happiness resides in the unlike places."

While raising an eyebrow to her comment he turned to look at the seat in front of him and replied with a slight chuckle under his breathe, "You sound like a shrink."

She giggled at herself as he just smiled down at her. "I suppose I do," she said through smiles.

The night continued on as the two came to know each other better, through their stories of the past and present they listened and understood each other. The time was 1 am and their laughter filled the confined car at which they sat in. Soft lighting glistened down on them as some of the passengers tried to sleep through the noise of the train. "Okay," Richard spoke through fits of laughter, " You asked someone if they knew what they 4th of July was."

"Yes, but I was new to your country. How was I supposed to know that it was the day that marked your independence as a country."

"Didn't you get taught that in school?" he asked her wonderingly.

"No, at the time that my family moved I had not taken world history yet, only the history of my country," she answered.

"Right," he replied obviously telling her he thought it was bull. Letting out an annoyed sound she lightly pushed the side of his arm with the palm of her hand. "Hey," he announced defensively, "No need to get violent." He smirked as her jaw dropped in a state of shock; however a smile soon planted itself onto her face. Kori turned to look over the sleeping passengers and out the window to the gleaming stars that painted the sky. Their little light fell upon the locomotive that moved quickly across the earth. Lights rushed by the window as it passed trough a tunnel signaling that they were closer to their destination. She smiled contently as she turned back to face Richard, who had taken the same task only looking out his window.

"So, anything mildly interesting about yourself you wish to share?" she questioned.

"Not really," he said as he turned around to face her again.

She giggled a soft reply, " You are no fun, what so ever."

Letting out a small 'Hmph' he grinned as he turned away, "Glad someone thinks so." A tiny hint of laughter escaped his lips as he leaned his head back against the seat. Kori watched as his eyes slowly began to close and his breathing slowed to small even paces. Smiling she followed the suit and drifted off into dreamless sleep.

Richard's eyes flung open as the bell rang throughout the cabin signaling that the train had pulled into one of the many stops. He groaned as he raised his wrist to look at his watch, _six in the morning, the train should stop in about an hour. _Looking down he noticed a flame-haired girl resting on his shoulder, as she stirred a silky curtain seemed to fall over her smiling features; he smiled to himself as he store down upon her. The soft movement of her chest and shoulders caught his eye as she steadily breathed. Moving his vision downward he found that her arm had intertwined itself in his, causing him to blush even more than he already was. The warm sensation he got from her touch sent shivers up his spine as new passengers took the newly empty seats across the aisle. As they smiled fondly at the two a single thought passed through their minds, _what a cute couple_.

Richard looked away, not wanting to see the stares. He knew he was drawn to the young woman, who wouldn't be, but the stares were too much. He sighed contently as the train took motion once again. The car shook and rattled itself down the track causing Kori to slide off her resting place; she instantly woke up. Bright green eyes wondered around the many faces coming to land on Richard. She smiled at him visibly oblivious to the fact that their arms were tangled together. Her eyes followed his as he looked down at the predicament. A small gasp escaped her lips as she quickly pulled away. "Oh I am so sorry," she apologized blushing furiously down at her hands.

"It's fine don't worry about it," he reassured her with a smile as he spoke.

"No it is not. You probably think of me differently now in a not so good way, and I apologize for that. Truly it is not like me to do such things…."

Richard silenced her by placing his hand over hers as she looked up to him. "It is not that big of a deal. You were asleep, so was I. No problem." She shook her head in agreement as her blush began to fade. "Now, you are going to Jump City right?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then our stop should be with in an hour," he told her as he glanced down at his watch once again.

"Oh, thank you for notifying me of this," She spoke in a voice that sounded unhappy about the fact the trip was ending. Truthfully she did not want to leave Richard's company; she knew it was silly to think such things since she had just met him not even 13 hours ago, but she felt different around him then she did around others. She felt safe and cared for, like if everything would fall apart she knew he would there to catch her. As she silently thought about this she wondered if he felt that way to, or if he was just being polite. Most men would pull away quickly if they had a stranger asleep on their shoulder, however he did not. The engine clattered along the tracks as her thoughts continued to unwillingly pass through her head wordlessly she struggled with herself to deny the truth.

As the train arrived in the Station the people began to unload to the packed platform, where people were already waiting to get on their train to Gotham. Amongst the passengers Richard and Kori stood facing each other while each battled their own thoughts about each other. Extending his hand to her he uttered those words he did not want to say, "Goodbye Kori. It was nice to meet you."

Her vibrant green eyes looked up into his as she shook his hand, " The pleasure was all mine." Releasing his hand she turned and began to walk away from his life forever; however, something stopped her, herself. Silently she stood, back faced toward the one she could not let go, a smile coming to form on the pursed lips. Her hair swung around to land in front of her shoulder as she walked back up to Richard. Rising up onto her toes she lightly pecked him on the lips. The sweet blissful kiss lasted nothing more than a second, but an eternity in their worlds. A smiled beamed on her features as she once again turned to leave.

Time slowly passed by for Richard as he watched her figure get lost in the crowd, his fingers touched his lips, and the warmth was still there. The thoughts of what could be flooded his mind as he took off after her in the mess. She could not get away form him like so many other things in his life had. He rushed to the sight of her, forever needing to reach her, and when he did time stopped. He out stretched his arm and grabbed hold of her shoulder, turning her to face him. Kori smiled, for she knew who he was, and was glad to see her battles had not gone to waste.

A grin attached itself onto his face as he moved his hand to cup her chin, slowly easing her toward him. He kissed her with love that he had just newly found within him, brining his other half to its rightful place. "Do you want to go out to breakfast?" He asked.

"I would love to." With that said the two left hand in hand to whatever tracks may lie ahead of them.


End file.
